sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Aknar Koth'lyri
Early Life Born on Kothlis, the colony world of the Bothan home planet Bothawui, Aknar was born into a family of royal blood. His father, Count Tenalk Koth'lyri, was head of the clan Ilyri, holding much political power and prestige within the Bothan government. Count Tenalk, obsessed with politics, pushed his son into following in his own foot steps. However, this was not to be as Aknar disliked politics for all their corruption. He endured his father's persistent actions until his coming of age. Rebellion Years When this came to be, his father awarded him a fair percentage of the family's personal fortune and set him out on his own in the Bothan political arena, with hope of using his son's learned knowledge as a tool for his own gain. Alas, this was not to be as Aknar fled Kothlis to rid himself of the heavy burden upon his back and to seek out his own fortune. He traveled the galaxy for a few years during which only he knows what happened, until he turned up again in an Imperial prison. Caught smuggling weapons through customs on some forgotten world, he was to be sent to a penal colony until a rebel raiding party rescued him by chance. Eternally in debt to the Rebel Alliance, Aknar went back to Kothlis to visit his family. This, being a time of galactic turmoil, brought the Bothan Spynet into full swing, and many of his family were away helping the Alliance. Aknar found his father to be deceased; caught by the Imperials and executed for treason while delivering information to the Alliance. Aknar took one half of his family's funds and left his home once again, but this time he set out with a purpose. Coming of age in the Bothan Spynet During his wandering years, Aknar had aquired all sorts of knowledge and contacts. He grew knowledgeale of business, smuggling, piloting, and of course his childhood lessons in politics. Using his aquired contacts and family's wealth, Aknar made contact with the rebel cell that had rescued him. Aknar, using his family relations on Kothlis and Bothawui proper, formed his own cell within the Bothan Spynet which began immediately operating and gathering information to give to the Alliance. Out of the hatred of the Galactic Empire, Aknar did not feel this was enough to avenge his father's death. Using a portion of his inherited wealth, he invested in ships, weapons, and a base of operations. Seeking out a letter of marque from the Alliance, his group made raids on small Imperial convoys. After capturing them his group spli the earnings with the Alliance. Aknar's exploits captured many small to medium Imperial cargo vessels, and every once in a while, would nab a small warship. These ships, cargos, and most of all their crews, proved to be valuable to the Rebellion's war effort. During all of this time, Aknar kept a low profile and his group remained fairly unknown, like many privateer operations throughout the civil war. Finally, after the Battle of Endor, the needs for privateers grew less and less. The letter of marque from the Rebel Alliance expired and the privateering oversight agency of the Alliance fell to ruin in the hectic forming of the New Republic. The Galactic Empire was pushed back and there was little need for these roving bands of guerillas. Aknar Koth'lyri refused to give up this life, however, and remained an active part of the Bothan Spynet. His personel fortune, spent on the resources required to fund his operations, had not shrunk but instead had grown due to his illegal activities that his group partook in during their time in service of the Alliance. Never having had any warm feeling about a political career, Aknar continued on gathering and selling information and smuggling. His pirating activities were laid to rest, however, as he realized that sometimes it proved to be more costly than profitable. He expanded his existing operations to make up for what little profits he did lose and he added a few new services to his billet. With these changes, he focused his efforts into turning his group into a fringe business catering to all types of fringe types. His offensive pirating ships were maintained for defensive purposes only. Aknar turned his base of operations, a large asteroid that had been hollowed out and converted into a space station, into a spaceport/ship servicing center. He used his many friends within the underworld to make his home base a center for black market trade. With the new upgrades to this base, many fringe types would bring their ships there for illegal upgrades and some would journey there to buy their first ships- although this small shipyard had a limited capacity for building and a limited selection- consisting of mainly a handfull of small freighters/fighters of various types, however, all the designs were all a bit aged. The young Count thrived in this post Imperial era, all the while maintaining a friendly relationship with the New Republic. Aknar occasionally provided them with vital bits of information that, when acted upon by the New Republic, turned out to be very useful. Because of this, New Republic Intelligence persuaded the proper people to turn their heads to Aknar's activities, thus ensuring his survival, if not his protection, from the law enforcement authorites. Taking over as Chief of the Bothan Spynet During the Death Star III campaign waged by the New Republic and Griffon Alliance, Aknar's cell played a major part in the passive roles needed. Death Star III active intelligence gathering information missions were the last acts of the outgoing Bothan Spynet chief. Nearing retirement age this previous Chief stepped down and was given a senatorial position instead, considered by many as a political promotion, however small. Aknar was tapped to become the newest Chief of the Bothan Spynet. Within several weeks Aknar closed shop on his fringe organization after he recognized the greater opportunities available to him with the new job offer. Aknar's many business contacts were kept fresh but his organization as a whole disbanded with many of his Lieutenants buying off their sides of the business from Aknar and going their own way. New Republic Intelligence As chief of the Bothan Spynet, Aknar decided to do something that had never been done before. Through his political ties with the clan Ilyri and help with the allied clan of Alya, and Peshk Vry'lya, Aknar merged a major part of the command structure with New Republic Intelligence, thus majorly strengthening both organizations. Shortly after doing so he became the Director of New Republic Intelligence and stayed in this position for approximately 2 years, (11 ABY - 12 ABY). During the latter half of 12 ABY, Aknar went into retirement, resigning his post. Traveling back to Bothawui in order to take a more active role in clan politics because his uncle, the then representative of his clan at the Combined Clans Council, passed away. He remained on Bothawui even after the Empire recaptured the planet from the New Republic. Near the end of 14 ABY, however, Aknar returned to the New Republic and met with Leia Organa-Solo, the current Chief of State at the time. She offered Aknar the position of Director of NRI once again, which her husband's old companion, Lando Calrissian had been fulfilling in recent months. Aknar agreed and took the position of Director New Republic Intelligence . Aknar reorganized the department, bringing his old deputy Jaren Sylas back into the fold, promoting him to Deputy Director. Aknar and Jaren began a major recruitment drive, using his own personal pull within the Bothan Spynet to reach out and bring new agents in from across the galaxy, such as Moralis Rodriga, Fegbarr Kyl'thyyru, and Kyokusha Gackt. After several months, and hard work, NRI had reconstituted itself from its waning neglect. Aknar begun to take a more wider perspective in his oversight of the Spynet and of NRI. Towards the end of 15 ABY Aknar's roll in NRI had begin to wane again. Due to Bothawui being in control of the Empire, he felt torn between his loyalty to the New Republic and his loyalty to his race. He promoted Jaren Sylas Interim Director before leaving and traveled back to Bothawui to serve on the Combined Clans Council once more and resume full-time work at the head of the Bothan Spynet. Imperial Occupied Bothawui In the years since the Empire had taken control of Bothawui, Aknar was totally engrossed in he politics of the Combined Clans Council. He arose to the high political office of First Secretary, and began a set of sweeping reforms within the governing body to coincide with Imperial rule. As time passed, he began to appreciate the differences in way people were governed in the Imperial system versus the New Republic system, yet, he still thought something was missing. His philosophy molded into the thinking that democracy allowed too much corruption while authoritarianism was too structured. Aknar began to think that perhaps a different form of government would be more efficient. He began to discreetly put feelers out through the Spynet, seeking an alternative to either system. During this time, the spynet began to hear rumblings about a new movement that was rising from within the Empire. A series of events led him into the path of Drayson Honos, High Lord Regent and Chief of the Council of Eight within New Sith Order. Honos granted Aknar an audience with the Sith Lord Darth Malign where he and Aknar discussed the fate of Bothan space, particularly, Bothawui and Kothliss. The Sith Lord taught the Viscount about what the Sith had achieved thus far and hinted at some future plans as well as some indoctrination into the Sith philosophy. Aknar was further persuaded to throw in his lot with the Sith after being promised the Regency of Bothawui, once the Sith liberated it. He was immediately granted the Sith title of Viscount, due to his present nobility title he already held as native of Kothlis, and appointed an "Agent" of the Dark Lord himself, to act as an adviser, observer, and "Executor of the Will of Malign". Aknar set out to begin plotting the downfall of Imperial control over his own race. New Sith Order Having been made the "Executor of the Will of Malign", Aknar proceeded to make his presence felt throughout the ranks of the Sith. He began immediately plotting the capture of Bothawui but had to put his plans on hold when agents of the Jedi Order arrived on Trandosha and infiltrated the Citadel there. The Battle in the Obsidian Citadel was the result which led the New Sith Order to chase the Jedi to Kashyyyk, which resulted in The Battle of Kashyyyk. During this battle, Aknar personally commanded Axel Vichten's Interdictor Corvette, the Dark Offering, which took minor damage by Rogue Squadron. Aknar's efforts managed to heavily damage the NRCV Audacity and kill a pair of Rogue Squadron pilots. After the conclusion of the battle, the Sith fled back to Trandosha having accomplished their main purpose of the invasion of Ord Grovnor. Additional to this activity, Aknar had been on Nar Shaddaa during the week prior to this battle with other Sith notables. They were attacked by a mercenary which was found to having been hired by Undula the Hutt. Aknar reported what he discovered to Darth Malign who gave Aknar the order to "eradicate Undula the Hutt". Grand Admiral Fel managed to arrange a trap for Undula involving a thermal detonator and Aknar led a Sith force, along with Knight of Korriban Cantrell, and Sith Admiral Axel Vichten to Smuggler's Run where they assaulted and captured Skib 1. They left no survivors. To acknowledge his service to him, considering the invasion of Bothawui might not happen for some time, Darth Malign made Aknar a Lord Governor Regent of the New Sith Order, appointing him into this position with the domains of Ord Grovnor, Vector One, and Smuggler's Run as his territory to govern. The period following the Battle of Kashyyyk and the Battle of Smuggler's Run, Aknar began using his accumulated political capital within the Sith to institute an Order-wide reorganization of the Sith's nobility and its governmental branches. Once the dust settled, he found himself bestowed the new title of Thane of House Exodus, a member of the Council of Four and Grand Inquisitor of the New Sith Order. In a short time, Aknar had risen to new heights of power, simultaneously being the principal authority within the Bothan Spynet and one of the top four figures of power within the NSO. Most recently, Aknar lead the Sith ambushing fleet at the Battle of Trandosha, personally commanding the newly minted Sith Leviathan-class Destroyer "Lying Dream", the new flagship of the Sith Fleet where the Sith dealt a devastating blow to the New Republic destroying the MC80 Star Cruiser "Red Reef" and severely damaging the NRSD "Valiant" and the MC90 "Bluegrass" OOC Information Aknar is played by User:Aknar Koth'lyri, Aknar Koth'lyri, Aknar Koth'lyri, Aknar